Lucille
by WhatchaGonnaDo99
Summary: Problems arise when Damon and Stefans younger sister arrives at mystic falls in the hope her brothers will help her resurrect one of the originals *set while Elena was human and owned the Salvatore house*
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys, this fic is set when Elena was still human and with Stefan. Also it is set when they sign the house over to Elena*

SALVATORE HOUSE  
There's a sharp knock at the door, Elena rushes down to answer. She opens the door and there is a tall, slender girl with brunette hair. She looks about 16. "Who are you?" Elena asks. The girl stands there with an open mouth "Katherine?" She asks. Elena laughs and shakes her head "no I'm Elena" the girl stands there looking at Elena. "Oh ok then" she attempts to walk in but can't "how come I can't get in?" She asks. Elena laughs again "I take it your a vampire? I need to invite you in" Elena replies. "Invite me in then" the girl demands. Soon after, Stefan comes down the stairs and the girl at the door catches his eye "Lucy?" He says. Lucy has a half smirk much like Damon's "hey big bro, miss me?" She says

MYSTIC GRILL  
Damon is throwing darts when his phone rings "hello...WHAT?!" He then runs out

SALVATORE HOUSE  
Elena and Lucy are sitting on the couch when stefan walks in with a glass of blood and hands it to Lucy "thanks" she says Stefan smiles at her. Then Damon bursts in "where is she?" He says. Lucy stands up "I assume your talking about me" she says. Damon attacks her and she fights back until Stefan breaks them up. Lucy fixes her hair. "Why are you attacking me? I'm the one who hates you!" She says. Damon steps closer to her "I know, you tried to kill me!" He says "why are you even here Lucille?" He continues.  
"I go by Lucy, and I'm here cause I need my brother, but you know, the one I actually like." She says looking at Stefan. "What do you need?" Stefan asks. She walks over to him. "I need you to help me find Kol" she says. "Who?" Damon asks. Lucy rolls her eyes "Kol, he's one of the originals. But Klaus has him in a coffin" she explains. Stefan nods "yeah I know this story Klaus has had his family in coffins for over 900 years" he says  
"So what do you need with Kol?" Damon asks. "Kol is my true love and i need ihim back" she replies. Damon and Stefan both look at each other confused "but hes been in a coffin longer than you've been living" Damon says. Lucy bites her lip, looking guilty "well, in 1923 I let him out. I pulled out his dagger" she says.  
"You did what?" Stefan asks  
*flashback to the 20's*  
Lucy is in 20's attire and comes across 4 coffins, she strokes one and opens it, inside is Kol's grey decayed body. She stares at him for a while "why would they leave the dagger in?" She asks herself. She slowly places her hand on the dagger and pulls it out. Kol comes back to life and sits up "I can't tell you how good that feels" he says to her.  
*back to modern day*  
"Why would you do something so stupid?" Damon shouted. Lucy shoots him a glare "oh I don't know Damon maybe cause I was bored" she says  
*flashback to the 20's*  
"What is your name my lovely" Kol says as he kisses her hand. Lucy smiles "I'm Lucy" she replies.  
"Well I'm very sorry Lucy" he says as his face changes. Lucy begins to laugh and changes her face too "I wouldn't recommend it honey" she says. Kol laughs and steps toward her "well aren't you interesting" they stare at each other and Lucy strokes his cheek with her finger "oh you have no idea" she whispers and they begin to kiss passionately  
*back to modern day*  
"I think we can leave this bit out" damon says. Lucy continues her glare "the point is me and Kol fell in love but Klaus found out he was missing, he found us and compelled Kol to turn off his feelings, he then had him daggered and returned to his coffin" Lucy says looking down at the floor "I'm so sorry" Elena says. Everyone looks at her as she hasn't spoken for a while. "so you want me to help you find him and then what?" Stefan asks "I get him to turn his feelings on again and we go where Klaus won't find us" she replies. Stefan looks unsure, Lucy goes over and holds his hand "please stef, I need you" she says. Damon comes and pulls her off "oh no no no don't let her use the whole helpless, innocent baby sister act on you! You're stronger than that Stefan" he says. Stefan stands and thinks for a while "I'll think about it" he says. Lucy smiles and hugs him "so, I'm kinda stuck for a place to stay..." She says. Damon widens his eyes "oh no. Nope nope nope nope you are not staying here little sister" he says as he starts to push her towards the door. "Damon this is my house now! And I say she can stay" Elena says firmly. Damon stares at Elena then back at his sister who now has a smirk on her face "so which is my room?" She asks

MYSTIC GRILL  
Lucy is sitting at the bar and Jeremy comes to serve her "can I get you anything?" He asks. Lucy looks him up and down "a tall glass of you wouldn't go amiss" she says attempting to compel him. Jeremy laughs and shows her his bracelet "vervain" he says. Lucy starts to pout but then smile "I'm Lucy Salvatore" she says. Jeremy raises his eyebrows "what?" He says

SALVATORE HOUSE  
"How come you didn't tell me you had a sister?" Elena asks stefan. He looks at her "it's complicated, she wasn't expected and my father never wanted a daughter, I don't remember her being born of course I was only two, but Damon was 9 and he can recall some of it, he said that our father sent her away to relatives far away but she came back when she was 16" stefan says

*Flashback to 1864*  
Lucy enters the Salvatore mansion. "Hello?" She says. Stefan comes down the stairs "well if it isn't my baby sister?" He says. Lucy looks relieved "Stefan! Where's father and Damon?" She asks. Stefan steps closer and pushes a strand of hair back "oh Lucille you've missed so much...I want you to join me in being a vampire, oh it's such a thrill" he says. Lucy steps back "what? What are you talking about Stefan? Where's Damon?" She starts to panic. "I'm right here Lucille" Damon says from behind her. She runs up and hugs him, she looks at him and his eyes start to fill with tears "I'm sorry Luce" he says before biting his wrist and forcing his blood into Lucy's mouth, shortly afterwards he snaps her neck and speeds off.

*back to modern day*  
"But why would Damon do that?" Elena asked. "Because I loved my sister" Damon said from behind her. Elena turned around to look at him as he continued "Me and Lucille were always close even though we didn't live together, we wrote all the time, Stefan on the other hand, not so interested, I turned her because I didn't want to have to return to mystic falls for my sisters funeral, I wanted her to live forever" he said, Lucy walks up behind them "yes and I've hated him ever since"

*back to 1864*  
Lucy has become a vampire and is feeding on a boy her age and then compels him to forget. He runs away and Lucy cleans her face, but starts crying shortly afterwards

*flashback to 1920's*  
(Damon VoiceOver; you had your try at killing me though I'll tell you that)

Damon is walking down a street late at night all of a sudden he is dragged into an alleyway and Lucy has him pinned up against a wall "hello Damon" she says before stabbing him in the stomach

*back to modern day*  
"But how are you so close to stefan now then? I mean you two barely spoke" Elena asked. Stefan laughed a little "we met again in 1953" he says

*flashback to 1953*  
Stefan is at a 50's party and noticed Lucy across the room. He walks over and grabs her arm, forcing her to follow him out "Lucille what are you doing here?" He asks her, Lucy brushes his arm off "It's Lucy and I could ask you the same thing, I'm just gonna grab a bite to eat first" she says pointing an a man in a leather jacket. As she is about to go attack the man Stefan pulls her back "I don't think so"

*back to modern day*  
"I spent 4 years with Stefan, perfecting the art of sticking to animal blood" Lucy says. "Which of course led him to be the favoured brother" Damon says sarcastically. All of a sudden Lucy's phone rings and she answers "hello?"...really?...well now that's interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

*1920's*  
Lucy and Kol are in a jazz bar. Kol points to a man and a woman by the bar and whispers into Lucy's ear before kissing her cheek. They both walk towards the couple and offer for them to sit together in a reserved booth. The four of them are sitting in the booth and Kol and Lucy start to feed until the people are dead. They then push them under the table an start to leave the booth as they go outside Kol grabs Lucy and pulls her to him "I love you so much" he says smiling at her. Lucy smiles back "I love you too" she says and they kiss

*modern day*  
Lucy wakes up revealing the whole thing to be a dream. She gets up and knocks on Damon's door. "Come in" Damon said. She walks in and Damon rolls his eyes " oh it's you" he says. Lucy smirks "were you expecting someone else? Perhaps Elena?" She says, Damon ignores her "oh come on Damon, don't tell me you don't feel things for the girl who looks exactly like the woman you dreamed of for 100 years" she says. Damon starts to look sad but quickly hides it "nope, her and Stefan are young loves dream" he says sarcastically. Lucy steps towards him "well good old Stefan, the one who always gets the girl, no matter how hard the other Salvatore brother tries" she says teasing Damon, who gets riled up and grabs her arm "ok enough from you" he says throwing her out. Lucy laughs to herself and walks downstairs to Stefan "where's Elena?" She asks pouring herself some bourbon "she went home" Stefan replied taking the drink off of her "hey!" She says, Stefan laughs "your underage, 16 is no age to be drinking" he says laughing, Lucy rolls her eyes "I've been underage for 100 years" she says taking it back and drinking it "so where do we start looking for Kol?" She says as she finishes her drink, Stefan takes a deep breath "look...Lucy, I don't know if looking for Kol is such a good idea" he says, Lucy slams the glass on the table causing it to smash "what? Are you kidding me?" She says gritting her teeth "no he's not kidding you" a voice behind Lucy says, she turns around and gasps "Klaus" she says  
"Hello love" he replies with a smirk

*gilbert house*  
"Jeremy!" Elena calls up the stairs, "come on I made you breakfast" there's silence. Elena runs up an goes into his room, the bed is unslept in and the room is empty "Jeremy?" Elena says

*salvatore house*  
"So, you want to bring back my little brother" Klaus says pouring himself a drink. "Yes, please help me, we won't do anything stupid we'll just leave and never bother you I swear" Lucy says pleadingly. "And what happens when the crazy Brit tries to kill you?" Damon says. Lucy looks at him sharply "he would never hurt me and even if he did why would you care?" Lucy asks. Damon pours himself a drink "oh Lucy if anyone tried to kill you I'd whittle the dagger myself" he says.  
"Damon, shut up" Stefan says, Lucy laughs "Klaus, is Kol a threat to my sister?" Stefan asks. Klaus shakes his head "is he a danger to you?" Stefan asks Klaus shakes his head again but with a little laugh "so why can't I bring him back?" Lucy asks. Klaus sits in silence for a while. "Fine, I'll bring him back to you" Klaus says before leaving. Lucy smiles and is visibly happy "Look Lucy, don't forget that Kol was compelled to turn off his feelings" Stefan says softly, Damon stands up "Wait. Kol is an original vampire" he says  
"So?" Lucy replies  
"So, he can't be compelled at all" Damon continues. All three stand there for a while "So if Kol can't be compelled..." Stefan says  
"Then we're about to help set free a 1000 year old vampire who is convinced the love of his life left him and I doubt he'll be happy about it" Damon finishes

*mystic grill*  
Jeremy is wiping the bar as Elena walks over to him "hey! Where were you this morning?" She asks.  
"I um...went to the library to find out more about Lucy Salvatore and I must've fallen asleep" he explains  
"Why would you want to know stuff about Lucy Salvatore?" She asks. Jeremy shrugs. Soon after, the three Salvatore siblings walk in and head to the bar. "Hey, Jeremy? Right?" Lucy says and Jeremy nods "That's me" he says. Meanwhile Stefan goes and kisses Elena "hey you" he says, she smiles at him " hey" she replies and they go find a table. Lucy and Damon sit at the bar "a glass of red wine please" Lucy says to Jeremy and Damon laughs "Jeremy what would your boss say if he saw you serving a 16 year old girl?" Damon asks  
"Look I'll just compel his boss to let me drink it, no biggie" she says as Jeremy gives her a glass "your quite the schemer baby sister" Damon says

*the Lockwood cave*  
There is a coffin and Klaus is standing next to it, he opens it and reveals Kol's body. He stares for a whole before pulling out the dagger. He then goes and sits on a step waiting for him to come back to life.

*mystic grill*  
It's quite late and most customers have gone, Lucy is at the bar and clearly drunk "same again mr bartender" she says with her hand up as if summoning a teacher "I think you've had enough" Jeremy advises  
"Well Stefan is busy with Elena and Damon is off being...Damon, they won't miss me much" she says. Jeremy gives in and hands her another drink "you know what Jeremy" Lucy says "you are very hot" she continues. Jeremy laughs "thank you, you're not too bad yourself" he replies. Lucy smiles and leans over the bar she grabs Jeremy's t shirt and pulls him towards her so their noses are touching "do you want to get out of here?" Lucy says quietly and then kisses him

*The lockwood cave*  
Kol's fingers start to move and he eventually sits up "ah your awake, I have a job for you" klaus says

*gilbert house*  
Lucy and Jeremy are in Jeremy's room making out and start stripping, Lucy throws Jeremy on the bed "I am gonna show you things you've never even heard of" she says before straddling him and kissing his chest.

*Salvatore house*  
Damon is drinking bourbon when his phone rings, it's Klaus "Hello?" He says  
"Ah Damon, I have awoken Kol, I'll take him to feed but I'll reunite him and Lucille tomorrow" Klaus says.

*Gilbert house*  
It's the next morning and Lucy wakes up with a massive headache, she looks at Jeremy and first looks puzzled but then realises she slept with him and looks shocked. She is about to sneak out of the bed but Jeremy wakes up "leaving so soon?" He says.  
"Look, you can't tell anyone about last night, I was drunk and did something stupid, if anyone finds out about this I will kill you understand?" Lucy says, Jeremy nods and Lucy gets dressed "I'll show you out" Jeremy says. They walk down the stairs and at the bottom is Elena, Damon and Stefan. Jeremy and Lucy stop in the middle of the staircase "I didn't realise you had a guest" Elena says.  
"Care to explain?" Damon says. Jeremy and Lucy just look at each other and say nothing

*gilbert kitchen*  
"Wait so Klaus has brought back Kol?" Lucy asks.  
"Yes and they're bringing him today" Stefan replies  
"Well lets get going!" Lucy says  
"You wait in the car we're right behind you" says Damon. Lucy walks out the door. Stefan and Damon both look at Jeremy "So, Jeremy, last night you slept with our sister" says Damon. Jeremy looks uncomfortable and not sure what to say. "Let me put this in a way you'll understand, if you so much as touch her again, I will rip off your head" Damon says  
"Come on Damon, leave it" says Stefan and they both leave

*Salvatore house*  
Lucy is pacing while Elena, Stefan and Damon are on the couch "where is he?" Lucy says  
"He said he'll be here" Stefan says. There is a knock at the door, they all look at each other. Lucy goes and opens it to see Klaus then Kol comes from behind Klaus with a solemn look on his face "Kol" Lucy says with a mixture of happiness and worry in her voice. Kol grabs her neck and super speeds her against a wall "you left me, abandoned me and all you can say when you see me is my name?!" Kol shouted. Lucy struggled to breathe. Stefan rushed to help "I wouldn't try it" klaus warned him. "Please Kol" Lucy says. Kol looks at her for a while before letting go of her neck, she falls to the floor rubbing her neck, stefan kneels beside her "you ok?" He says.  
"You'll have to excuse me brother" Klaus says "he's a tad upset"  
"Then you'll have to excuse my brother" Stefan says looking at Damon  
"What?" Says Klaus before Damon super speeds and attacks Kol by grabbing his neck and pushing him against a wall, but as Kol is stronger he manages to push Damon across the room. "Oh my god, Damon" says Elena as she rushes to his side "I'm fine I'm fine" Damon assures her. Lucy gets up and walks towards Kol "can we have a minute please?" She says to everyone else. They all look at each other before going outside the front door. As they go out Damon says "can anyone hear them clearly enough?"  
"What your gonna eavesdrop?" Elena asks shocked  
"I can hear them" says Klaus obviously ignoring her

Inside Kol and Lucy are standing in the centre of the room"Look Kol I didn't abandon you, Klaus told me he had compelled you to switch off your humanity, that you didn't care anymore" she explained. Kol took her hands "how could I stop caring about you? I loved you so much, we killed together, we were the country's most evil and scheming couple" he says to her. She looks down "a lot has changed Kol, my brother got me into animal blood, taught me a life of good, a life of caring" she says. Kol drops her hands "so why did you want to find me?" He asks  
"Because I love you more than anything" She says  
"Then be bad, cause the Lucy I remember was evil, scheming, careless and very very sexy" he says moving closer to her. She bites her lip "well maybe there is still some bad in me, if we look deep enough" she says standing closer to him. They start kissing passionately before going upstairs. They enter Lucy's bedroom and continue kissing. Lucy unbuttons Kol's shirt and pulls it off. He then helps her take off her top. They fall onto the bed and Kol kisses her neck before starting to kiss her chest and stomach, she super speeds on top of him and starts kissing his chest before kissing his lips again.

Outside the house Stefan and Damon look at each other awkwardly "do you think we should go?" Damon says  
"Well I don't wanna stay but if he knows we're gone he might try to kill her" Stefan says.  
"I don't think he'll kill her, he seems to love her" Elena says.  
"Yeah but he'll try and get her to return to how she used to be" Stefan explains.  
Meanwhile upstairs in the house Kol and Lucy are lying in the bed breathless, Lucy rests her he's on Kol's chest and he kisses her head "I love you so much" she says.  
"I love you too" he says back

Back outside Klaus looks impatient "Look can we go in now?" He says  
"Yeah, they're...finished" Damon says looking slightly nauseous. They all walk in and Lucy comes down the stairs in Kol's shirt and he comes down shirtless "oh, I thought you guys all left" Lucy says slightly embarrassed  
"Nope, we stayed" says Damon.  
"Come on Kol we've things to do" Klaus orders.  
"Well I'll just go put some clothes on so you can have your shirt back" Lucy says before going upstairs. Kol smiles awkwardly at Damon and Stefan "What did I tell you? We'd come here you can settle your differences and we leave not, come here have sex with her" Klaus says loudly "all she is, is a distraction"  
"Is that right?" Lucy says from behind Klaus, she goes up to Kol and shoves his shirt into is chest "well sorry about that, it won't happen again I promise" she says before storming off "Luce" Kol says as he is about to go after her but Klaus stops him "we have more important things to do brother" he says and with that they leave. Damon and Stefan are standing outside Lucy's room and can hear her smashing things "after you" says Damon. Stefan opens the door and sees that Lucy has completely trashed her room. He goes over and grabs her arm and sees that she has been crying "hey are you ok?" He asks.  
"Well I drunkenly sleep with some guy i met 2 days ago, then I come home to the supposed love of my life, sleep with him and then hear his brother call me a distraction, so no Stefan I am not ok!" Lucy's shouts. Damon looks at her for a while before super speeding out of the house

*the Mikaelsons mansion*  
Klaus is throwing darts and the bell rings "Kol get that would you?" He shouts. Kol opens the door and its Damon "who the hell do you think you are?" Damon shouts as he walks in the door "please, come in" Kol says sarcastically  
"My sister is at home tearing the house apart and crying her eyes out. What so are you just gonna use her whenever you feel horny and then throw her to the curb? She might have let you use her in the 20's but I am here now and you will either leave her alone or treat her right, cause if I see her crying over you again I will find a white oak stake and kill you without hesitation, do I make myself clear?" Damon says.  
"Very." Says Kol


	3. Chapter 3

*mystic falls high school*  
Lucy is at the reception desk. Stefan walks past and sees her and walks up to her "Hi, um what are you doing?" He asks her  
"I have never gone to school before, so I thought, I'll be here for a while, why not start?" She replies and walks off.  
She enters Alarics history class and sits down, Jeremy enters and sits beside her "hi" she mouths  
"Hey" he mouths back  
"Right class today we will be discussing our countries founding fathers" Alaric says before he notices Lucy "oh, hi" he says  
"Hi, I'm Lucy Salvatore, I'm new" Lucy replies  
"Ah a Salvatore, are you related to Stefan Salvatore by any chance?" Alaric asks  
"I just happen to be his little sister" she replies. Alaric then looks at her as if to say he knows what they are and Lucy starts to look uncomfortable.

*Salvatore house*  
Damon is reading a book on the couch and Lucy and Stefan enter "how was school?" Damon says  
"It was good, but the history teacher kept looking at me weird" Lucy replies  
"Oh, don't worry, that's Ric, he knows we're vampires" Damon replies  
"What does the whole town know?" Lucy asks  
"No, just Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric" Stefan says. Then the doorbell rings  
"I'll get it" Lucy says before walking to the door. She opens it and sees Kol smirking "Hello" he says.  
"What do you want?" She says. Kol walks on in and into to the sitting room "Klaus has sent me with your warning" Kol says  
"What kind of warning?" Damon asks  
"That, tomorrow, at 10 pm a Salvatore will reach their end" Kol says  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks  
"Tomorrow Klaus and I will kill one of the Salvatores, doesn't matter which one, just one of them" Kol says  
"Why?" Lucy says. Kol looks at her for a while "For fun" he says before walking away "say your goodbyes" Kol says shutting the door.  
"Oh my god" Lucy says clearly upset  
"Calm down, how many times have people tried to kill us, we'll be fine" Damon says  
"But do you know that for sure? because you always seem to think that you know exactly what to do and that we should all listen to you because your the oldest, but most of the time people just end up dead" Lucy says and she looks like she's about to cry but Stefan goes over and hugs her before she does "listen to me, we will protect each other" Stefan says  
"Will we? Because at one point in time we have all tried to kill each other, we proved that we can't trust each other, we haven't been a family for 100 years and we won't ever be a family if we plot against each other. We say we're gonna protect each other but we all know that in the end we're each gonna do whatever will save our own skin" Lucy says crying  
Stefan holds her face "hey look at me, I will always protect you ok? You are my little sister" he says  
Lucy holds his hands "I know that you care Stefan and I care about you too, but we only have one problem and that is our selfish ass of a brother" she says looking at Damon  
"Ouch, I'm hurt" Damon says sarcastically  
"What is wrong with you? You are the reason we aren't a family. Because you can't get care about other people for two seconds. You would just watch them kill me or Stefan if it meant you were safe, never in my entire life as a vampire did you act like a brother to me" Lucy shouts. This clearly pushes Damon over the edge and he stands up and walks towards her "are you kidding me, I haven't acted like a brother towards you? I was always there Luce, wherever you were I was too. I followed you and made sure you were safe, after you stabbed me in 1922 I stopped following, I just checked up on you every few years. But I went to Kol the moment he made you cry and told him it better not happen again. I have always been there for you! But Stefan, the perfect brother, was there for you for what? Two years? And all of a sudden he's the one who cares? Don't you dare tell me I wasn't a brother to you Lucille cause I was alway there for you." Damon says before storming out of the house. Lucy stands there shocked by what Damon has just said and leaves the house after him. She sees him in the drive "Damon!" She shouts  
"What?" He replies. She catches up to him "I'm...I'm sorry Damon" she says.  
"Yeah, well I don't really care Lucy, right now I just wanna make sure that we don't get killed by some phsyco original vampires" Damon says before getting into his car

*the Mikaelsons mansion*  
Lucy rings the doorbell and Kol opens the door "Back for more" Kol says. Lucy rolls her eyes "I'm here to talk Kol" she says  
"Do come in" he says. Lucy walks inside the house and spots Klaus walking down the stairs "I'm guessing your brothers don't know you're here" Klaus says  
"What do you want to talk about?" Kol says  
"Oh, I don't want to talk to either of you, I want to speak to Elijah" Lucy says. Kol and Klaus both look at each other "I'm guessing I'm not the only one keeping secrets from brothers" she says  
"Secrets?" Says Elijah from behind Lucy  
"Elijah" Lucy says with a grin. She runs and hug him  
"Well to what do I owe the pleasure Lucille" Elijah says kissing her hand  
"I thought you'd be far away considering how much your brothers have been plotting" Lucy says  
Kol super speeds and grabs her "Let her go Kol" Elijah says sternly  
"Elijah, I can't let her spoil mine and Klaus' entertainment now can I?" Kol says  
"Let her go" Klaus says. Kol let's go of her "oh come on Niklaus" Kol says  
Klaus walks towards Elijah "we need the blood of a Salvatore to complete a circle" Klaus says  
"What circle?" Elijah asks  
"Well done Kol, you kept that secret for almost an hour" Klaus says  
"What circle Niklaus?" Elijah asks as if he knows the answer  
"The circle in which every vampire is linked, each Salvatore has shown a higher amount of Petrova blood than any other vampire of that bloodline, if I get the blood of a Salvatore I can complete the circle and have each vampire sired to me, I will have control over each and every vampire there is" Klaus says  
"So you're planning on killing one of them" Elijah says  
"Yes, and I think I know which one" Klaus says looking at Lucy. Kol grabs Lucy and Klaus points to the door "but I'll pay her family a visit first" Klaus says

*Salvatore house*  
Elena is lying on the sofa with her legs on Stefan's lap, the door is knocked down "whoever that is, is about to die" Damon says. He sees an unconscious Lucy in Kol's arms "oh my god" Damon says.  
"So I'm sorry, but I think there's something tragic about killing the youngest Salvatore" Klaus says. Damon and Stefan both get ready to attack Kol and Klaus "I wouldn't try that if I were you" Klaus says. Then six hybrids enter and grab Stefan, Elena and Damon and tie them to three separate chairs with ropes.  
"Ropes, seriously?" Stefan says  
"Oh your ropes are lined with vervain" Klaus says. Damon tried to move and his wrist starts burning. Lucy starts to wake up and Kol places her on the sofa directly in front of the three chairs. She wakes up and sees Kol "rise and shine" Kol says  
"Now, I understand it will be hard to watch us kill your sister, but I think you'll get over it" Klaus says. Klaus takes a stake out of his jacket pocket. "Hey, you know what would make this more interesting?" Damon says "If Kol did it " he says looking at Kol  
"Good idea Damon" Klaus says handing the stake to Kol. Kol looks at the stake for a while then at Lucy "I think we should make her suffer first" says Kol. Two hybrids grab her and hold her arms. Klaus gets a blade and drags it across her neck causing her to bleed "now my brother tells me you have quite the figure, care to share it?" Klaus says  
"You're disgusting" Lucy says. Klaus looks at Kol, who then comes and starts to unbutton Lucy's shirt  
"Oh, how about we have a little bit of fun before you die, I bet your wild in bed" Klaus says holding her face  
"You touch her and I'll kill you" Damon says  
"do you know, I bet that I could take a picture of you right now Luce and show it to any man and he would say 'done it'" Kol says "because you have quite the reputation of being a trollop" he continues he then takes the blade and cuts down Lucy's stomach. She cries in agony. "Leave her alone" Stefan shouts "take me instead, please just let her go" Stefan says  
"Oh but Stefan, I don't want to" Klaus says  
"Kol, look at me please, how can you forget everything we went through, how much we loved each other" Lucy says  
"Like this" Kol says before stabbing her in the stomach  
"Ok that's it, I want the three Salvatores in the cellar" Klaus says. The hybrids untie the boys and bring the three siblings to the cellar. Klaus goes over to Elena and rips of her vervain necklace "go home and forget about tonight" Klaus compels her and Elena leaves

*salvatore cellar*  
A hybrid locks the door and leaves the three of them in there. "Are you ok?" Stefan says to Lucy as he pulls the knife out of her stomach "I'm fine" Lucy says buttoning up her top  
"You had to come back and wake him up didn't you" Damon says  
"You're judging me? Bit hypocritical don't you think?" Lucy says  
"Now isn't really the time to argue" Stefan says  
"That's right Stefan" Klaus says from outside the cell  
"Why have you put us in here?" Stefan asks  
"Oh because I was setting up the living room" Klaus says as he opens the door "We're ready for you love" two hybrids stand by the door one speeds in and grabs Lucy and pulls her out. Both hold her arms "would you like to watch?" Klaus says to Damon and Stefan. They look at each other "I'll take that as a yes" Klaus says. Two hybrids come and inject them with small amounts of vervain to make them weak.

*living room*  
Stefan and Damon are in the same chairs as before. There are ropes hanging from the ceiling, Lucy's wrists are tied to them. "Kol, please don't do this" Lucy says crying. Kol looks at her and appears slightly sad. Klaus notices this "not having second thoughts are we little brother?" Klaus asks. Kol shakes his head "Of course not" he says.  
"Ah Elijah glad you could join us" Klaus says as Elijah enters the room  
"Elijah, please help me" Lucy says. Elijahs eyes start to fill with tears "I'm so sorry Lucille" He says  
"Let's get on with it shall we?" Klaus says "would you like to say anything to your brothers?"  
Lucy looks at Damon and Stefan who are both crying "I'm so sorry" she says. Klaus then hands the dagger to Kol "care to do the honours?" Klaus says. Kol holds up the dagger. He looks into Lucy's eyes and she closes them as if to show she's given up, he drops his arm but still holds the dagger "I ... I can't kill her" he says "I'm sorry Niklaus but there has to be another way"  
Elijah can see that Klaus is very angry "look Niklaus, we can find other vampires, lets just leave the Salvatores, tell your hybrids to untie them" Elijah says. Klaus stands there for a while, he looks at Lucy then at Damon & Stefan. "Untie them" he says reluctantly. The hybrids untie them and Stefan and Damon run to hug Lucy. Then Klaus super speeds and bites Kol and leaves. "Kol!" Lucy shouts.  
"Elijah go find Klaus" Stefan says  
"We can't take any chances with him Stefan, lock him downstairs" Damon says. Damon and Stefan then both pick up Kol and bring him downstairs and place him on the cot, Lucy sits by his side and holds his hand "everything is gonna be ok I swear" she says with tears in her eyes.

*Gilbert House*  
Jeremy is in his room on his computer "Hey, Elena come up here!" He shouts. Elena runs up the stairs "is everything ok?" She says running into his room  
"Yeah it's fine, but I think you should look at this" he says gesturing to the computer screen. Elena reads the screen "Lucille Salvatore was killed in a brutal murder in 1864 by her elder brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Despite her murder being witnessed, there were reports of people spotting her around the town. There are rumours and myths that Lucille returns to Mystic falls every ten years in search for her brothers, it is believed that once she finds them she intends to make them suffer the way she did" Elena reads aloud  
"Lucy is back to kill Stefan and Damon" Jeremy says

*Salvatore cellar*  
Lucy is still by Kol's side. Damon and Stefan are standing behind her. "It wasn't meant to happen like this, I was supposed to return, bring you back and we were going to kill them together" Lucy says. Damon and Stefan look at each other  
"Who were you going to kill Lucy?" Stefan says with concern in his voice. Lucy turns to face him with tears flowing down her cheeks "we were going to kill you both" Lucy says. Damon super speeds and pushes her against a wall and holds her neck "Seriously? You come back here, asking for favours, calling me a bad brother, just to kill us?" Damon shouts. Lucy continues to cry "Damon please just listen to me, you killed me, made me a monster, made me something I never wanted to be, I had to get revenge, I had to make you suffer the way you made me suffer" she says. Damon holds her neck tighter and pushes her against the wall again with more power "Why would you want to kill Stefan though huh? Just for fun? Cause of the sound of things, you're a heartless bitch who wants to watch people suffer" Damon says  
"Damon, let go of her" Stefan says  
"Be quiet Stefan" Damon replies  
"Damon, let her go" Stefan shouts. Damon stares at her for a while and realises what he's doing, he lets go of her neck and she falls to the floor "look Damon it's different now, after what you said about being there and watching over me, I realised that you actually cared about me and I changed my mind, I realised that you're my only family, and right now the love of my life is dying and I need my family to help me" Lucy says. She then gets up and walks back over to Kol. "Isn't it lovely when family comes together"says Klaus. Everyone turns around and looks at him. Lucy stands up "Klaus please, he's your brother, you have to help him" She says. Klaus goes over to Kol and sits beside him "Klaus, please" Kol says breathless.  
"Sorry brother, you know what the goal is, this is just collateral damage" Klaus says. He then stands up and leaves. Kol closes his eyes and Lucy rushes to his side again "Kol, Kol look at me" she says. Kol opens his eyes again "my whole life, I have done nothing but bad things to good people and I never wanted to change, but you, Lucy you came into my life and I wanted to be better, I wanted to change for you, be then man that you needed, because I love you so much" Kol says holding her hands, Lucy continues to cry "then please, please just hold on and don't let go, i need you to stay with me. It's me and you forever, please don't leave me" Lucy cries. A tear goes down Kol's cheek "it will always be us, no matter what Lucy" Kol says  
"Don't go" Lucy says  
"You, are the best thing that ever happened to me" Kol says. His eyes then close. Lucy holds his face "Kol, Kol? Please wake up, you can't leave me, please Kol" Lucy starts crying a lot. Stefan comes and pulls her away "no, Stefan, he can't be dead, no" Lucy cries. Stefan hugs her "shh, it will all be ok, I swear" he says


	4. Chapter 4

*Salvatore living room*

Lucy is sitting on the sofa, her eyes red and swollen from crying with mascara running down her cheeks "Lucy, are you ok?" Stefan asks. She looks up at him "am I ok? Seriously? How would you feel if you watched Elena die? Would you be ok?" She says to him. Then Damon walks in "ok, don't get mad about what happens next" he say. Lucy and Stefan look confused but then Klaus walks in "get him out of here" Lucy says standing up "he's going to help" Damon says

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan says. Damon looks at Klaus

"Damon has asked me to compel Kol from Lucy's mind" Klaus says

"No I don't think that's a good idea" Stefan says

"Do it" Lucy says. Stefan looks at her "Lucy, this means that you won't remember Kol, yes it will erase the bad things but it will erase the good things too" Stefan says

"It will erase the hurt" Lucy says. Klaus goes towards her and pushes some of her hair behind her ears "on second thoughts I can do one better than that, I could make her turn it off, that way she'll remember Kol but the hurt will be gone" Klaus says

"No, no way is that happening" Stefan says

"Ok, how about this" Klaus says as he starts to compel Lucy "Kol is dead and it's killing you, whatever sadness you are feeling, that will magnify a hundred times until you don't want to live anymore" Klaus says. He then turns around "oops sorry, I was meant to make her less sad, my apologies" He says before leaving. Lucy stands there for a moment looking confused but then her eyes fill with tears again. Stefan rushes over to her and holds her "well done Damon, good move" Stefan says. Damon looks guilty "I thought I was helping" Damon says. Lucy moves away from Stefan and is crying "helping? You thought getting the man who killed Kol to help us was you helping? Stop trying to play the hero Damon, it doesn't suit you" She then holds her head "I can't do it, it hurts too much" she says. Damon and Stefan look at each other then back at their broken sister.

*Forbes house*

Damon knocks on the door, Caroline answers "Hey blondie, I need a favour" he says. She's about to shut the door but Damon holds it open "it's not for me it's for my sister" he says

"Your what?" She replies

*Salvatore house*

Lucy is on the floor crying and screaming, Stefan is trying to comfort her but she pushes him away "Why is it that I can't be happy? I don't have anyone anymore Stefan" she says

"Hey, hey, you have me and you have Damon, we care about you" Stefan says

"Do you?" She says. She gets up and goes over to the book case she pulls out an old newspaper "May 19th 1964" she reads aloud "Lucille Salvatore was killed brutally in the early hours of the morning, William Forbes saw both of her brothers, Stefan and Damon, corner her and Damon Salvatore, for some unknown reason forced his wrist into her mouth before snapping her neck. Damon then ran away and Stefan was seen taking away the body. The whereabouts of it is unknown" she continues.

"Lucy, we did that so you could live forever with us" Stefan says

"Really? You robbed me of the chance of getting married, having children, all you did was take my life away from me" She shouts

*Forbes house*

"You want me to go on a date with Klaus?" Caroline says. Damon nods "well it's not really a date, you just go to the grill looking super hot and then talk him into helping Lucy" he says

"I don't know Damon" Caroline says

"Please Caroline, I can't see my sister like this" Damon says. Caroline looks at him for a while, shocked that he cares about someone "fine I'll do it" Caroline says

"Excellent, he'll be at the grill tonight just show up and work your stuff" Damon says before leaving

*Salvatore House*

Damon returns to the house, he enters and sees the living room has been trashed he then sees Lucy crying on the floor "Lucy" he says before rushing to her side "Stefan what happened?" Damon asks

"She lost it, she kept talking about how we took her life away from her" Stefan says "there's only one way to stop her from killing herself Damon" Stefan says as he throws Damon a vervain dart. Damon strokes Lucy's hair as he plunges the dart into her back. She falls and becomes lifeless. Damon picks her up and carries her down to the cellar and lays her down on the cot. He walks out and locks the door "she needs help Damon" Stefan says

"I know" Damon says watching her through the bars

*mystic grill*

Klaus is sitting at the bar, Caroline enters in a black coat. She stands next to him and takes off her coat to reveal a tight fitting black dress she sits on the stool next to him "Can I buy you a drink?" Klaus says

"I'll have whatever your having" Caroline says. Klaus smiles at her.

*Salvatore house*

Jeremy, Elena, Stefan and Damon are in the living room "she should be awake now" Damon says

"I'll go down to her" Elena says

"Are you sure?" Stefan says

"I'll be fine" Says Elena

She walks down and unlocks the door, she walks into the cell and sits beside Lucy "are you ok?" Elena says. Lucy just looks at her and doesn't respond "I know that you're hurting right now, and that you hate your brothers but everything they've done has been for you, right now they're figuring out a plan to get Klaus to help you" Elena says. Lucy looks at her again "do you know why I came back to mystic falls in 1864?" Lucy asks, Elena shakes her head "no" she says

"I came back to tell my family I was getting married, I know that nowadays 16 isn't an age to be getting married but it was ok then. I met this guy and we were so in love, we were gonna get married, have kids, grow old together, just be together forever, but my brothers changed it all the night they killed me" Lucy says.

"I had no idea" Elena says

"Neither did they, and they still don't" Lucy says.

"Well did you ever go back to him?" Elena asks

"and say what? hey sweetie, im not dead but I am a vampire now" Lucy says sarcastically

"I'm sorry" Elena says

"They took everything away from me Elena" Lucy says starting to cry. Stefan and Damon are standing outside the cell and have heard everything, they look at each other.

*mystic grill*

Klaus and Caroline are laughing "Do you want another drink?" Klaus asks

"Yeah sure but lets go back to your place" Caroline says smiling, Klaus smiles back to her

*Mikaelson house*

Caroline is admiring all of Klaus' paintings "you're very talented" she says

"Thank you" he replies handing her a drink. They look at each other for a while "now tell me, what is it you and your friends want?" Klaus says

"What makes you think-" Caroline starts

"Caroline, don't, you're being extra pleasant, now tell me why" Klaus says. Caroline freezes for a moment, she then puts her drink down and put her hands on Klaus' face "I know that you're not as evil as you make out, that somewhere there is a heart that feels love and really does care for others" she says. Klaus places his hands on top of Caroline's "why are you so convinced that I'm capable of changing?" Klaus replies

"Because I know you can, I know you can care and love others, so all you need to do, is show me" Caroline says shortly afterwards Klaus kisses her, she kisses him back but then realises what she is doing and pulls away "oh my god" Caroline says covering her mouth and shaking her head "no I can't do this to Tyler" She says. Klaus' face turns serious "I'm sorry Caroline" he says

"No, no, I'm sorry, I was meant to just ask you to help Lucy, not, come here and kiss you, I um, I have to leave" Caroline says picking up her bag. Klaus grabs her arm "I'll help Lucy, but not for the Salvatores, for you" He says. Caroline stares at him "Thank you Klaus, I owe you one" she says

*Salvatore House*

Klaus enters with Caroline. Damon and Stefan stand up "is he gonna help?" Stefan asks

"Where is she?" Klaus asks. He then follows Damon and Stefan to the cellar. They open the cell door and see Lucy laying on the cot. "What do you want me to do to her?" Klaus says. Lucy sits up "make the pain go away" she says. Klaus looks at Damon "compel her to turn it off" Damon says. Stefan's eyes widen "what no, Damon we can't do that" Stefan says. Damon puts his hand up as a signal for Stefan to stop talking "just do it Klaus" Damon says

"Very well" Klaus replies. He sits on the cot beside Lucy and strokes her face. His pupils dilate "turn it off sweetheart and it will all be over, just flip the switch" he says. Lucy stares into his eyes she then begins to blink frantically but then stops and looks at her brothers with an emotionless expression "what have you done?" Stefan says


	5. Chapter 5

*Wickery bridge*  
Lucy is lying in the middle of the road. A car stops in front of her and someone gets out "Lucy" a mans voice says. Lucy ends her gaze at the sky and turns her head towards the voice. It's Jeremy "we've been looking for you everywhere" he says  
"Why?" Lucy replies not moving from the ground  
"Lucy just come home" Jeremy says  
Lucy stands up "hmmm, I can't eat you cause you reek of vervain, but I can snap your neck" she says walking towards him  
"Then do it, I dare you" Jeremy says getting closer to her  
"You do like to play with fire don't you Gilbert" Lucy says with her face so close to Jeremy's that he could feel her hot breath on his lips "there's nothing wrong with a little danger" Jeremy replies. Lucy gets so close that her lips lightly touch his "well, be careful, or you might just burn yourself" she says before snapping his neck.

*Salvatore house*  
Lucy enters holding Jeremy by the ruff of his collar, he had come back to life due to his ring. "Ok, who sent baby Gilbert with his magical life ring to come get me? Who's genius plan was that?" Lucy says sarcastically.  
"You ok Jeremy?" Stefan says ignoring his little sister  
"She snapped my neck, so I wouldn't say I'm great" Jeremy says. Lucy rolls her eyes "man up" she says. Then Elena walks in "hey, you found her!" Elena says  
"Thank you Elena because no one else in this room could figure that out" Lucy says with sarcasm  
"Good call with the whole flipping the switch thing Damon" Stefan says  
"Look, if anyone hasn't noticed, she is no longer crying and tearing the house apart" Damon says  
"Oh no she's just snapping the necks of anyone she sees" Stefan says  
"Oh will the two of you just shut up already! My humanity is off ok? And I don't plan on turning it on anytime soon. Just cause I have no emotions doesn't mean I don't have self control, I'll be good I promise" Lucy says  
"Yeah, but Luce, we can't exactly trust you right now" Stefan says  
"So, you're gonna throw me back into my cell?" Lucy asks  
"No, we're going to give you a week to prove that you have self control. If you can last that long without eating someone or killing them, then we'll let you carry on, but if you can't, than we'll have to go to plan B and that won't be pretty" Damon says  
"So do we have a deal?" Stefan says  
"I guess" Lucy replies

*mystic grill*  
Lucy is at the bar drinking and Matt is wiping it down "I don't get how I'm supposed to have fun if I'm constantly being babysat by you, Elena or my brothers" Lucy says  
"Well, to you, fun is eating people, and that's not allowed" Matt replies. Lucy groans "well can't we at least go do something fun" Lucy says.  
"Ummm...no" Matt replies  
"I'll take her off your hands Matt" Damon says from behind Lucy, who groans again "aw man, it's not your turn is it?" Lucy says. Damon nods "yes it is, now come on, I'm a very busy person" Damon says  
"I'm sure the mirror has had enough of you for one day" Lucy says. Damon does a sarcastic laugh and drags Lucy out of the grill.

*Salvatore house*  
Damon throws Lucy into the door "Luce, you know Jeremy" Damon says gesturing towards the teenage boy. "yeah, why is he here?" Lucy asks  
"Because he will be helping Elena,Stefan and Alaric keep an eye on you at school. Oh and you'll also have Caroline and Bonnie watching you. And don't forget him AND Matt at the grill, and then me and Stefan at home, so you will be watched 24/7. You will constantly have eyes on you, so if you do anything stupid, I will find out and I will break your spine. Got it?" Damon says  
"Aye aye captain" Lucy says saluting Damon  
"Well, I have a council meeting to attend, so you two have fun" Damon says  
"Wait, your leaving me here with him?" Lucy asks  
"Yes, so behave and don't kill him, because he'll come back to life and stake you ok?" Damon says before leaving. Lucy turns to face Jeremy she rolls her eyes and makes her way to her room "hey, I'm not allowed to let you out of my sight" Jeremy says. Lucy turns around "ok then" she says. She walks over to Jeremy and kisses him. He pushes her off "whoa, what was that?" Jeremy says  
"I have no humanity, but I still enjoy sex" she says going to kiss him again but he continues to push her away "oh come on I'm bored" she moans  
"What so you just have sex whenever your bored" he says  
"Well yeah, and it's way more fun when your humanity is off cause there's none of that emotional attachment crap" Lucy says. She looks up at Jeremy with puppy eyes and starts to unbutton his shirt "Lucy, I don't know" Jeremy says  
"I won't be telling anyone if that's what your worried about" Lucy says  
Jeremy looks at her for a while before caving in, he starts kissing her back and they make their way upstairs. Lucy rips off Jeremy's shirt and he helps her take off her top. They make their way to the bed and Jeremy gets on top of her and they continue kissing.

Downstairs, Damon, Elena and Stefan have come back home. Jeremy comes downstairs shirtless "oh hi, um, this isn't what it looks like" Jeremy says. Then Lucy comes down the stairs filling clothed, fixing her hair "actually it's exactly what it looks like, me and Jeremy had sex while you were gone, so maybe he isn't the best baby sitter ever" Lucy says. Jeremy stands there looking at Damon "I am going to kill you" Damon says  
"No you're not Damon, she obviously can't be trusted" Stefan says  
"Hold up, I believe the deal was, I can't be trusted if I eat or kill someone, I did neither of those things" Lucy says  
"No, you manipulated your baby sitter into having sex with you" Damon says. He then grabs her and drags her to the cell and throws her in "now sit in there and think about what you did" Damon says  
"Oh I will" Replies Lucy with a smirk  
"Oh god" Damon says before leaving. He goes back upstairs and grabs Jeremy by the neck and throws him against a wall "what the hell is wrong with you?" Damon says through gritted teeth  
"Damon let go of him!" Elena shouts  
"I warned him not to touch her Elena" Damon says. Stefan then goes and pulls Damon off of Jeremy "Look Damon, we have more important things to do right now, this isn't gonna work out. We have to get her to turn it back on" Stefan says. Damon looks at Stefan "and then what Stefan? We'll just be back at square one" Damon says  
"I'll speak to her" A voice from behind says. They all turn around to see Elijah "can you compel her?" Elena asks  
"I'm afraid not, Klaus' compulsion would be too strong to break" Elijah says. Stefan leads Elijah down to the cell. He opens the door to see Lucy pacing up and down inside "what are you going to do?" Stefan asks  
"I'm going to speak to her" Elijah says before strolling into the cell  
"Hello Elijah" Lucy says. Elijah looks at Stefan. Stefan walks out, shuts the door and leaves "how are you feeling?" Elijah asks  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" Lucy replies  
"The old you would have laughed at that" Elijah says  
"Yeah well, I'm not the old me anymore" Lucy says. They're both silent for a while "why are you here Elijah?" Lucy asks breaking the silence.  
"You can't stay like this forever Lucille" Elijah says "now sit down" Lucy sits down obeying Elijah "what are you gonna do?" Lucy asks.  
"Shh, stop talking, I'm getting inside your head" Elijah says holding up his hand. He closes his eyes. Lucy looks uninterested but then holds her head and starts screaming "what are you doing" she shouts  
"I'm pushing all your memories to the front of your mind. Your emotions are trying to get in but your fighting them" Elijah says. Lucy is still holding her head "Elijah stop, my head hurts" Lucy screams. Damon and Stefan run down and watch Elijah "Stefan help me, make it stop" Lucy cries  
"You're scared, that's good" Elijah says "now, Lucy focus on the day you found out Stefan killed your father" Elijah says. Lucy screams again "stop, just stop" Lucy shouts  
"Now, how did you feel when you went back to your fiancée after you turned and saw him with someone else?" Elijah says. Lucy screams again and then starts crying "ok good this is good, now Lucy one more thing how did you feel when you saw Damon and Stefan again" Elijah says. Lucy starts crying again but it appears to be tears of happiness. But she is still holding her head. "Ok, I've left her head" Elijah says. Then Lucy collapses on the cot "is she ok?" Damon asks  
"The emotions practically forced their way inside, she may not wake up for a few days" Elijah says  
"Thank you" Stefan says to Elijah. Elijah nods before leaving. Damon puts a blanket over Lucy and kisses her head "it's gonna be ok Luce" he says. Damon and Stefan then both leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Salvatore house*

Lucy starts to wake up she sees that the door to the cell isn't locked. She gets up and walks over to it, she slowly opens it. She then makes her way upstairs. She walks into the living room Damon and Stefan turn around to see her, she smiles and they both run to hug her "I'm so sorry" Lucy says

"It's not your fault" Stefan says

"Stefans right, I did all of this" Damon says. The three siblings stand in the middle of the living room hugging.

*Lockwood mansion*

Caroline and Tyler are making out on the couch. The doorbell rings "I'll get it" Tyler says. He gets up and makes his way to the door, he opens it to see Klaus "what are you doing here?" Tyler asks. Caroline then appears behind him "hello Caroline" Klaus says. Caroline doesn't look at him "what do you want?" Tyler asks

"I need a favour" Klaus says

"Why would we do you a favour?" Tyler snaps. Klaus then looks at Caroline "I believe I'm owed one" he says.

*Gilbert house*

"So Lucy is ok?" Elena asks

"Yeah, I mean she is still a bit rough but she's getting better" Stefan says. He then goes over and wraps his arms around her and kisses

"Whoah, can we stop the teen romance please" Alaric says. Stefan takes his hands off of Elena "Sorry, I was actually just going, I'll see you tomorrow Elena" Stefan says before kissing her cheek. He is about to walk out the door when he notices a canvas on the floor "Hey, Alaric whats this" he says picking it up

"Oh Mayor Lockwood gave it to me, she said she found it with some junk and I asked for it" he replies. Stefan looks at the painting. It is a family portrait there is a husband and a wife with two sons around the ages of 12 and 5 and a daughter around the age of 3. He stares at it for a while he then looks at the corner of the canvas '1851'. "Hey Ric you mind if I borrow this, I'll bring it right back" Stefan says

"Yeah sure go ahead" Alaric says. Stefan takes the painting and leaves.

*Lockwood mansion*

"You want us to help you steal blood?" Tyler asks

"Yes, I'm running low and there's a no eating truce in this town, my siblings won't help and hospital security has increased and we can't compel anyone because of the vervain in the water supply" Klaus says. Tyler starts to laugh mockingly at Klaus. Caroline stands up "we'll help you" she says

"What?" Tyler says

*Salvatore house*

Lucy and Damon are sitting on the couch holding an old book. Stefan walks in "guess what I found?" Stefan says. Damon and Lucy stand up. Stefan turns the canvas around to present the painting of the family "oh my god" Lucy says. She takes the painting off of Stefan. "Where did you find this?" Damon asks

"Alaric got it off of Mayor Lockwood" Stefan says. Lucy is holding the painting and strokes her hand over each of the faces "this was the year before dad sent me away" Lucy says. Damon and Stefan look at each other in silence "guys I'm fine really" Lucy says. Damon takes the painting "hey Stef what year did mom die?" Damon asks

"Oh um I was 9 years old so it would be 1855" Stefan says

"Why?" Lucy asks

"Because I could remember the day but not the year" Damon says

"So 158 years ago today is moms death anniversary" Stefan says

"Yep" Damon says. The three siblings stand in silence "I have an idea, meet me in the woods by the cemetery in two hours, bring Elena, bring Caroline, bring all your friends" Lucy says before leaving.

*mystic falls hospital*

Caroline walks in with a short skirt and a tank top. They have a security guard guarding the blood supply at the hospital. It's been like that since the council became more paranoid about vampires. Caroline approaches the guard "hi" she says with a smile "hello little lady, can I help you?" The security guard says. Caroline steps towards him "I was just wondering, do you have handcuffs?" Caroline asks

"Yeah I do why?" The security guard asks

"Oh, it's just that I haven't had sex in weeks and I'm feeling...dangerous and kinky" Caroline says in her best seductive tone

"Look, I'm on duty right now-" Caroline stops the guard talking by placing her fingers on his lips "don't talk" she says before kissing him. The guard slowly eases into the kiss and closes his eyes and wraps his hands around Caroline's waist. She puts her arms around his neck and uses one hand to gesture to Klaus and Tyler. They both walk by looking uncomfortable. They grab most of the blood and leave. Caroline then stops kissing the guard "oh well, maybe one day when your off duty" she says before leaving. She walks out of the hospital to see Klaus and Tyler leaning against the car "nice work" Klaus says

"Thank you" Caroline says.

*the woods by the cemetery*

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy all are walking through the woods "why did Lucy want us to meet her?" Elena asks

"I have no idea" Stefan says. The eight of them stop when they see Lucy surrounded by dozens of candles and flowers in vases "what is this?" Damon asks

"A memorial, just cause mom married a jackass doesn't mean she doesn't need to be remembered" Lucy says. Damon and Stefan look at each other "I think it's a great idea" Elena says. Lucy smiles at her "158 years ago today, we lost the most beautiful, kind, generous and selfless woman in the entire world, my father had me sent away from home at the age of 4 but my mother made sure I was home for every birthday and every Christmas. After she died my dad didn't bother and I didn't see my brothers for 10 years. My mother cared about all three of us more than anything, but I think we all know who her favourite was" Lucy says giggling looking at Damon "I miss her everyday she's not here" Lucy says. She then looks at her brothers expecting them to speak "our mother was devastated the day she discovered my father was sending Lucy away, I remember her telling Damon and me that we should always look out for her and be there for her, protect her from anything that could hurt her, ok maybe we didn't do the best job but we sure tried. I love you mom" Stefan says. Elena goes and holds his hand. Everyone looks at Damon expecting him to storm off but he doesn't "mother was the most caring person I knew, most of the time it felt that everything I did was wrong in my fathers eyes but she reassured me that mistakes help us learn, they mould us into who we are, i wasn't the easiest child, I was very difficult actually, but she said that there is always time to learn and time to change. When she died I was 16 and it hit me like a ton of bricks. The only person who ever truly understood me, was gone forever and I couldn't do anything about it. Not a day goes by where I don't think about her" Damon says as his eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Guys she's here" Jeremy says

"What?" Lucy asks

"Your mom she's here, I can see her" Jeremy says. The Salvatores mother stands next to Damon "tell them, I'm glad they found each other again" She says

"She said she's glad you all found each other" Jeremy says

"And also tell them that I am the proudest mother in the entire world. All three of them have fought incredible battles but managed to win in the end. But most importantly tell them I love them all so much and I'll always be watching over them" she says. Jeremy repeats it all to them. The three begin to cry. Elena holds Stefan and Jeremy holds Lucy. Then Bonnie walks over to Damon and holds his hand, he smiles at her and she smiles back. "Rest in peace Mrs Salvatore" Caroline says and everyone repeats it.

*Forbes house*

Caroline puts her key in the door and opens it. She walks into her house she turns to shut the door and someone comes and grabs her and puts their hand over her mouth before snapping her neck.

*mikaelson mansion*

Klaus is sitting on the couch when his phone rings, the caller ID is Caroline he answers "Caroline, how are you?" Klaus says

"Klaus, please don't come rescue me" Caroline says down the phone. Klaus sits up straight "what?" He says

"Hello Niklaus" a mans voice says down the phone

"Who is this? Let Caroline go" Klaus says

"Well, you're going to have to come get her" the man says

"Where are you? Klaus says

"In the old prison cell underneath the police station" The man says "and you might wanna hurry"

Klaus hangs up the phone and rushes out of the door.

*old prison cell*

"Caroline?" Klaus calls. He enters the cell and sees her tied to a chair with a stake in her stomach "Klaus" she whispers. He runs to untie her but burns his fingers "it's drenched in vervain" Caroline says

"Why hello Niklaus" a man says. Klaus turns around "Marcel" Klaus says

"You still remember me?" Marcel says

"What do you want with Caroline?" Klaus says

"I need your help, I have a very powerful witch bringing my sister back from the dead and she needs the blood squeezed from the heart of a Bennett witch and I hear you know one" Marcel says

"Yes, it's Bonnie" Klaus says

"Bring her to me and I'll let Caroline go" Marcel says

"No Klaus don't do it please" Caroline says. Klaus looks at her, he sees the marks on her arms from where she has been burned by the vervain. The redness around her eyes from where she's been crying. He goes over to her and places his hands on her face "it will all be ok i promise" Klaus says, he the kisses her forehead "so do we have a deal?" Marcel asks. Klaus looks at Caroline then back at Marcel "we have a deal" Klaus says shaking his hand "Klaus, no please" Caroline says.

*Bennett house*

Klaus knocks on the door. But to his surprise its Stefan who answers the door "can I help you?" Stefan says

"What are you doing with the witch?" Klaus asks

"I'm helping her with a spell, what do you want?" Stefan says

"Well, long story short. An old friend of mine has kidnapped Caroline and won't return her until he gets the heart of a Bennett witch" Klaus says

"You seriously think I'm just gonna hand her over to you?" Stefan says

"I didn't actually think you'd be here, so you did kind of ruin the plan" Klaus says

"There has to be another way to get Caroline back" Stefan says

"I'll do anything" Klaus says

"I think I can help" says Bonnie from behind Stefan

*old prison cell*

Klaus and Stefan enter holding Bonnie by her arms "is this her?" Marcel asks, Klaus nods "she's very beautiful isn't she?" Marcel says stroking her face. All of a sudden Bonnie stares at him and gives him a brain aneurism, he falls to the floor and Stefan starts to beat him up. Klaus runs over to Caroline and unties her. He pulls the stake out of her stomach and carries her. Stefan finally stakes Marcel and him and Bonnie leave.

*Forbes house*

Klaus lays Caroline on her bed and puts a blanket over her "are you ok?" Klaus asks

"I'm fine" Caroline says. Klaus smiles at her and turns around to leave "wait Klaus" Caroline says. Klaus turns around "I don't wanna be alone" Caroline says. Klaus smiles and sits beside her on her bed. He strokes her hair and the two don't break eye contact. They are then interrupted "Caroline are you ok?" Tyler says rushing in "I'm fine Tyler" Caroline says. Tyler looks at Klaus "why is he here?" Tyler says

"Because mate, I was actually the one who saved her life tonight" Klaus says. He stands up "goodnight Caroline, see you tomorrow" Klaus says before leaving. Tyler then sits himself on her bed "you should have called me" Tyler says

"Marcel wanted me to call Klaus, what was I gonna do say no?" Caroline says

"I just feel like you have feelings for him or something" Tyler says shrugging

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline says

"No I'm not Care, you two seem to be getting closer and I wanna know if you feel anything for him" Tyler says

"Just go home Tyler" Caroline says. Tyler looks at her "wow, you can't even look me in the eye and deny it" he says before getting up and leaving.

*Gilbert house*

Alaric is sitting on the couch and Elena and Stefan are in the kitchen. The doorbell rings "I'll get it" Alaric says. He gets up and makes his way to the door "oh hi Lucy" Alaric says

"Hey" Lucy says walking in. Alaric notices she has the painting in her hands. Stefan and Elena meet them in the hall "what are you doing here?" Stefan asks

"I um I wanted to ask Alaric something" Lucy says, she turns to Alaric "do you mind if we keep this painting, it's just that it's the last one we have of us all together" Lucy says

"No, by all means, it's yours" Alaric says

"Thank you" Lucy says. Then Damon walks in "hey, Stefan can I talk to you for a moment" Damon says

"Yeah sure" Stefan replies

"Hey what about me?" Lucy asks

"This doesn't concern you" Damon says

"Damon, she's gonna listen in anyway" Stefan says

"Fine" Damon gives in. The three of them walk out to the porch and shut the door "what's up?" Stefan says

"Well, Katherine is back" Damon says

"What?" Lucy shouts

"And I said she could stay at ours as long as she behaves" Damon says. Lucy is about to lunge for Damon but Stefan holds her back "are you forgetting the complication that our sister has wanted to kill her for 100 years" Stefan says

"Look, I'm sure Lucy can be civil" Damon says

"Oh really, where is she Damon?" Stefan asks. Damon looks puzzled and is about to motion to where Lucy was standing but realises she is gone

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Damon says

*Salvatore house*

Lucy walks in the door and sees Katherine curled up on the sofa with a glass of blood, reading a very old book "hello Lucille" Katherine says without even looking up

"Why are you here Katherine?" Lucy asks through gritted teeth

"I came back to see my boys, I know how much they miss me when I'm gone. But the real question is why are you here? Damon said you had a plot to kill them but changed your mind but I don't believe that. Why did you come back to mystic falls Lucille?" Katherine says standing up

"I don't have a hidden agenda if that's what your thinking" Lucy says. Then Damon and Stefan come in "oh good you didn't try and kill each other yet" Damon says. Katherine smirks at Lucy as if to say they're not finished talking. "Look Katherine, you're just gonna need to find somewhere else to stay" Stefan says

"Why?" Katherine asks

"He's worried Elena's going to find you and freak out" Damon says

"Oh yes, Elena, how is the lovely human whom you both love so much" Katherine says

"Look Katherine, I know it's gonna be hard but try finding somewhere your actually wanted" Lucy says

"Be careful Lucy or I might have to tell you're brothers your dirty little secret" Katherine says

"Just get out Katherine" Lucy shouts. Katherine smirks and strolls out the door.

"What secret?" Damon asks

"Nothing, there's no secret it's just Katherine stirring" Lucy says. Stefan and Damon exchange a look

"What you don't believe me?" Lucy says

"Of course we do" Stefan says.


End file.
